


Sins of an Ocean

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: AU, Canon Expansion, Canon Rewrite, F/M, SPOILERS ABOUND, mermaid au, spoilers in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years ago, the wrath of the leviathan Sin sank Spira beneath the waves, cursing them to never again return to the surface world.</p><p>A young priestess prepares to embark on an ancient rite, to make a monumental sacrifice for the sake of her world.</p><p>A young dream wakes up into a new reality.</p><p>And their meeting will change Spira's fate forever.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that struck around the same time that Memories did - but this one is a lot more extensive and is leaving me alone a whole lot less. I was worried it might be too odd a concept, but I figured, why not post it? It might be fun to write~!

Listen to my story.

This might be the last chance I get to tell anyone my tale... anyone who matters, anyway. I guess I was inspired by Yuna to do this... talk about what happened to me. Tell my story. Well, Yuna and Auron.

We’ve just reached our destination and set up camp. Wakka and Rikku are scouting for food. Kimahri and Auron are keeping watch over our campsite and glowstones. Yuna.... Yuna is just sitting on a rock, staring off into the distance. She knows what she has to do, and she’s not afraid to do it. And me....

I’m staring down into the valley, down at the sunken city, and wondering what to do now.

It feels so strange now, to look at it, crumbled. I can spot the A-East bridgeway, collapsed and crushed, but still recognizable; I can see the massive dome of the stadium, cracked in half, rising out of the depths of the valley. This was once my home... or a place that looked a lot like it. I’m not sure anymore what was real and what wasn’t, in that hazy, far-off past. Sometimes, it just feels like a dream.

Of course, maybe that’s because it was just a dream... somebody else’s dream. A mad god’s dream. The dream of thousands of sleeping souls.

I don’t feel like a dream.... but looking out across the ocean, into the depths of the valley, really brings it home. Zanarkand is gone... the Zanarkand I knew, that I loved, was never really real. I feel adrift in this vast sea, alone in this vast world. The only thing that ties me here is the group of companions I’ve brought with me, here, to the end of the world.

To Zanarkand.

Listen to my story.

I want there to be a record of this journey I’ve taken... of my existence in this world. I want someone to know I was here, someone to remember me. Some proof that I am real. All those sleeping Fayth... I want to scream at the top of my lungs, I live, I exist, and this is my way of doing that. Tomorrow we make the final descent into Zanarkand, the sunken city of the dead. I may not survive. Yuna.... Yuna won’t either. Who knows how many of us will be left.

As I look down over the campsite, where the others have returned, where they all sit and wait for what’s to come, my mind drifts back to the very beginning.

The very beginning...

In Zanarkand.....


End file.
